1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable outdoor cooker and more particularly pertains to a new outdoor cooking apparatus for providing an outdoor enthusiast with a quick and simple way to cook and grill foods over an open fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable outdoor cooker is known in the prior art. More specifically, a portable outdoor cooker heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,164; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,009; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,940; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,534; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,297; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,207.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new outdoor cooking apparatus. The inventive device includes an elongate support assembly including a tubular member having a bore extending therethrough with elongate support assembly being adapted to penetrate a ground and to extend thereabove; and also includes a grill support assembly including a cable being adjustably extended through the bore of the tubular member; and further includes a grill assembly including a grill member being suspended above the ground by the cable.
In these respects, the outdoor cooking apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an outdoor enthusiast with a quick and simple way to cook and grill foods over an open fire.